Was it really losing Innocence?
by Sheena-X-Zelos
Summary: Naruto and Hinata spend their first night together and it leads to that mature time in their relationship. How will it turn out for them? [NaruXHina][oneshot]


**Disclaimer :** I do not own Naruto or anything related.

**S.Z:** Um, what can I say about this fic? Uh, it's not one of my faves I wrote and it kind of annoys me slightly but I still hope you all enjoy it, even if it's not one of my best :P Have fun guys!

**Was it Really Losing Innocence?**

A year… it had been a whole year since they had started going out…

Hinata had became a lot more comfortable with Naruto ever since he had made the first move. It had been a year since he had returned and Hinata still remembered the words he had said…

"Will you go out with me Hinata Hyuuga? Please…?" he had said with the warmest smile.

A year later, both at 17 years of age they were sitting on Naruto's couch, watching a movie. The movie was about half-way through and they were still sitting about an inch apart from each other. Sure Hinata had become more comfortable, but by comfortable I mean not passing out around him. She admired Naruto for being so patient with her. I mean, Naruto is 17 and he was able to go through the whole year with only a few pecks and holding her hand, and even though he had never said it, by those actions, Hinata knew that he loved her very much.

Just another half an hour from the end of the movie and Naruto spoke up…

"Hinata…?"

"Yes…?" said Hinata blushing a bit.

"Do you mind if I hold you…?"

Hinata nervously shook her head as Naruto opened his arms, she edged a bit closer and then Naruto took her in and held her tight. She had never felt so warm in her life; why didn't she let him do this sooner? She felt him run his fingers through her long silky midnight hair as he took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. She blushed harder.

"Hinata, I've never met anyone like you before… we hardly do anything physical but the whole thing is so emotional that I keep wanting more. The way you make my stomach do belly flops and the way my heart breaks when I'm away from you are all reasons why I keep wanting more…"

Hinata was smiling so much; she couldn't believe her ears…

"Hinata, I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you which is why, Hinata Hyuuga, after all of this time, would you please allow me the honour of making love to you tonight…"

Hinata felt like she was in a dream. She was certain that Naruto would stay with her even if she said no, but something was telling her it was time to mature, put some of that shyness behind her and share sweet love with the boy that she had loved ever since she could remember.

Hinata put her arms around Naruto and snuggled her head in his neck.

"I love you so much Naruto… of course… tonight…"

Naruto smiled and held her ever so close.

"Words cannot describe or express how much I love you…" he said.

After saying that, Naruto helped Hinata up, took her hand firmly into his and walked them both slowly to the bedroom. Once there, he opened the door and made the lights dim. Hinata looked around and noticed that the room was spotless and the bed looked so perfect and the room smelled like peaches.

"I wanted the room to be perfect if we did this so I cleaned for two days straight…" he smiled like a goof.

Hinata turned to face him as Naruto put his hands on either of her shoulders and caressed her arms up and down.

"Okay Hinata… are you certain…?"

Hinata took a step forward and rested her head on his chest.

"Naruto… I love you and I want this more than anything… so please…" she looked up at him with adoring eyes. Naruto gave her a sweet, loving smile, leaned down and kissed her with all of his undying passion.

Hinata had never experienced such intensely in her life. She was so in love and this was amazing. They had moved over to the edge of the bed when Naruto stopped them. He turned, pulled down the sheets and blankets then turned back to his love.

"Would you want to undress each other?"

Hinata blushed a bit and nodded with a kind smile.

Slowly, Naruto unzipped Hinata's sweater and let it fall to the floor. He smoothed his hands over the soft cool skin of her arms. Hinata then unzipped Naruto's sweater and let it fall to the floor, They kissed the continued to undress…

Item by item fell to the floor until they were down to their underwear. It was at this time that Naruto took her in his arms.

"You're still sure…?"

"Of course I am…"

Hinata backed off and unhooked her bra from the back.

"I love you Naruto…"

Naruto removed the article of clothing and admired her goddess-like appearance. Her skin was so soft and pale as the snow. Her curves were in the perfect form as her long midnight hair hung over them. She looked so innocent and so vulnerable yet ever so beautiful.

Hinata watched Naruto remove his boxers and saw as he looked up again timidly and smiling shyly. Even Naruto wasn't bold in times like this, it was so sweet. She then felt Naruto's hands reach to her hips and pull the last garment down to her feet. He then pulled her in and held her close; skin against skin.

Then, in unison they crawled onto the bed and Naruto wrapped the sheets around them. The sheets felt cool against their bare skin. Hinata sat in front of the blonde as he leaned in and kissed her yet again, only this time he let his hands slowly wander and explore the creamy skin and gorgeous curves of the Kunoichi. He explored inside her mouth with his tongue and she did the same. Her hands explored him as well.

Being it both their first time, it was a bit awkward but it was gorgeous to them both.

They were getting ever so close to becoming one when Naruto stopped once again. He held her around her waist and said:

"Hinata, you look so beautiful, but are you sure you want to…"

"Naruto…" she said with a slight giggle "How many times do I have to tell you? Yes… and I love you!"

"I'm sorry Hinata, I guess after all of this time worrying if you were ready for this I was the nervous one...""

"Oh Naruto…"

Hinata kissed him this time.

"Oh Hinata, I'm so glad I get to share this with you…" whispered Naruto.

After that Naruto began to slowly enter the girl, wiping away both of their innocence, although the moment was so beautiful, were they really losing innocence at all?

They made sweet love for what seemed like forever and then climaxed together. They then collapsed beside each other and Naruto held his lover, as Hinata rested beside hers. They belonged to only each other.

"I love you Hinata…"

"I love you Naruto…"

They kissed once again as Naruto pulled the sheets over them.

"I'm guessing you're spending the night…?"

"Heh… I guess I am…"

And so they slept beside each other for the rest of the night and awaiting many more nights of romance to come…

The End 

**S.Z:** Well that's the end of that. Please don't point out the flaws in the "first time" scene, I know my flaws thank you. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review :P


End file.
